


Good Boy

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Season 0, blowjob, degrading, no cute shit here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Season Zero KaiJou porn. That’s it, it’s porn.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Arxsia and Alecto are filthy enablers. That’s all.

He wasn’t sure how exactly he got into this situation, but damn Jounouchi wasn’t gonna complain.

He was currently naked on the carpet in front of Kaiba’s kingsize bed. The greenhaired male in question was sitting on its edge, fully dressed and wearing that self satisfied smirk on his face. Oh that smirk did _things_ to him. More specifically, to his cock twitching between his legs.

“Such a pretty little whore you are~”, Kaiba cooed, although there was no affection in the words. He reached out to run a finger along Jounouchi’s jawline, then roughly grasped his chin, pulling him closer. Kaiba spread his legs, it was very clear what he wanted. Jounouchi ran his hands over the other boy’s thighs, hands that got slapped away with a “tut tut tut”. Jounouchi swallowed as he went straight for the closure of the pants, undoing them and freeing Kaiba’s half hard erection.

“Good. Now let’s see if that mouth of yours is useful, hmm?~”

Jounouchi didn’t speak as he wrapped his lips around the warm flesh, slowly going down. 

“Yes, good~ keep going~”. Kaiba’s fingers nestled in Jounouchi’s hair, and he had to push back both his gag reflex and tears as Kaiba shoved his dick fully into his mouth. “So the little bitch can take it after all, huh? Now keep going”.

Jounouchi started to bop his head, sucking and licking at Kaiba’s cock, drawing some satisfied hums from the other. “Hnn.. yes.. good little bitch. Keep going~”.

Kaiba’s hands tugged at Jounouchi’s hair with more force as he continued. Kaiba never gave more than grunts as a response, but Jounouchi didn’t really care.

“Ahn~ fuck.. yes~”. His hair got handled roughly again as Kaiba once again shoved his cock into his throat and shot thick, bitter cum into it. “Take it all like the good little cum dumpster you are”, Kaiba grunted, not letting go of Jounouchi’s hair until he was sure the blond had taken it all.

When he let go, Jounouchi looked up at him, eyes glazed over as a tiny stream of cum dripped down his lips.

Kaiba chuckled, wiping it away with his thumb and licking it off. “Look at you. Now I suppose we should do something—“ his foot nudged against Jounouchi’s weeping cock, and Jounouchi gasped in response. “—this situation, hmm?”

Kaiba sat back, looking at Jounouchi with a smirk that the blond could only interpret as develish.

“Touch yourself”. The words made Jounouchi shiver, and his trembling hands moved to his own cock.

“Good boy~”: He shouldn’t get more turned on from hearing that, but shit, he did. Kaiba watched him as he jerked himself off, a self satisfied smirk on his face. Fucking bastard.

“Now tell me, whore, who is it that made you like this? Naked and needy~”. 

Jounouchi looked up, panting as his hand worked. “Y-you do”, he managed to get out with a grunt. “Tut tut tut. And who am I? I want to hear you say my name as you come”. Another order, but it got Jounouchi biting his lip as he felt his orgasm get closer. His breathing got heavier, and he came with a loud moan of “S-Seto Kaiba—“ leaving his lips.

He looked up, coming down from his high as he heard slow clapping. “Absolutely marvelous!”, Kaiba cackled. He then stopped clapping and reached out his hand, curling his index finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. “Come here. You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

Jounouchi squinted at him, then crawled over and slowly stood up using the edge of the bed as leverage. Kaiba directed his knees on either side of him so Jounouchi was straddling him, hovering above him.

“Good. Now let’s have some more fun, hmm?” He flashed Jounouchi another one of those devilish smirks, his hands grabbing hold of the blond’s hips and lowering him, roughly slamming his cock in Jounouchi’s hole, making the blond screech out in pain. “Fuck! Bastard!” 

The exclamation earned him a smack to ass cheek. “Watch your words, or it will get a lot more painful”, Kaiba hissed against his ear, nipping at the lobe with his sharp teeth. Jounouchi glared at him. Fuck that hurt! Had Kaiba never heard of lube?!

“Ride me”. Jounouchi nodded, lifting his hips and slamming back down, wincing as he did. He quickly set a stable pace, Kaiba’s hands on his hips as he rode him. It shouldn’t feel this good, yet it did, and Jounouchi was moaning and panting, a layer of sweat on his body. If it wasn’t for the ocassional grunts, and the way his fingers dug into his hips, he’d think Kaiba wasn’t affected.

When Jounouchi felt himself get close again, he quickened his pace to get that sweet release, but he got stopped by Kaiba. Panting, the blond looked at him, pleading. Fuck, why’d he stop him now?!

“That’s enough warmup. Get on the bed and on your knees”, Kaiba demanded, and Jounouchi noticed there was a dark haze over his usually sky blue eyes. Apparently he was taking too long, as Kaiba sunk his teeth in Jounouchi’s shoulder and bit down hard, making Jounouchi hiss. “Fucker. That’s gonna leave a mark”. “Good. That way others know you already have a master”.

Jounouchi got off Kaiba’s lap and crawled over the bed. Fuck, his body was already aching, tomorrow was going to be hell.

Once he got settled unto the bed and on his knees, he felt the mattress shift under Kaiba’s weight. It was quiet for a bit, and Jounouchi wondered if the other man was actually going to do anything, when he felt a hard smack to his ass, and he yelped.

“Kaiba, you fucking-“ Another smack, and he yelped again. No talking, right, clear. Jounouchi grit his teeth, and he heard Kaiba chuckle as he felt his hand knead his asscheek. “Such a cute ass you have here, I wonder how it’ll look with my cum leaking out of your tight hole”. A short cackle, and he telt the mattress shift again as Kaiba appeared to come closer. “Let’s find out~”

Jounouchi braced himself, fisting the blanket as Kaiba sheathed his cock inside him again. He involuntarily arched his back, knuckles white as he grasped at the sheets. Their current angle made it so Kaiba was even deeper inside him than before, it was almost like an entirely new sensation that he had to get used to. But he didn’t get the chance to do so, as Kaiba almost immediately started pounding into him hard and fast, and it didn’t take long for Jounouchi to become a whimpering mess.

“You’re so tight, your slutty hole is sucking my cock right in~”. Kaiba’s fingers and nails were digging into Jounouchi’s hips as he kept slamming into him, Jounouchi’s whimpers and moans getting louder and more breathless. “Lovely little sounds you’re making, too~”. He was definitely going to have hip bruises later as well, but again Kaiba didn’t seem to care. “Touch yourself”.

Jounouchi whimpered, a shaky hand reacging to his own twitching cock, fingers wrapping around it, and began jacking himself off. It didn’t take long for him to come, and when he did he came in thick squirts on the sheets and with a loud cry of Kaiba’s name.

Jounouchi was trembling heavily, and he found himself having trouble staying in position, his upper body collapsing on the bed as Kaiba kept pounding into him. If it weren’t for Kaiba holding his hips up, those would have also collapsed unto the bed. 

Kaiba’s nails digged even deeper into the flesh of his hips as he felt his cock filling his asshole to it’s base, and Jounouchi gasped as he felt cum squirting inside him. Kaiba shook a few times, grunting as he made sure he pumped it all inside Jounouchi, then slowly withdrew.

“As I thought, a delicious looking creampie. Truly a sight for sore eyes~”, he heard Kaiba purr as he fully collapsed unto the bed. Jounouchi’s eyes felt heavy, and his body was still shivering in the aftermath as he felt drowsiness wash over him.

“Fuck you, Kaiba”, he managed to mutter between heavy breaths. And as he felt sleepiness wash over him, he swore he felt gentle fingers caressing his hair. 

“I think I’ll keep you, my cute little pet~” He felt the words whispered against his ear more than he actually heard them, and Jounouchi didn’t even have the energy to snort. Pet, his ass, as if he would stoop that low.

But as Kaiba’s gentle caresses, so very unlike his rough handling earlier, brought him to that sweet land of sleep and dreams, he figured there were probably worse things.


End file.
